elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Imperial Chapels
The Imperial Chapels is a location inside Castle Ebonheart on the Ascadian Isles during . It is a small walled keep holding Vvardenfell's main Imperial Cult shrine.Dialogue with Lalatia Varian The Imperial Chapels are the center of the Imperial Cult on Vvardenfell, located in the city of Ebonheart. Several high-ranking members reside here. Almost all Imperial Cult quests are given by its residents. Location The heart of Vvardenfell's Imperial Cult may be reached through the Grand Council Chambers in the Castle Ebonheart in Ebonheart. This chapel is also one of the destination locations of the Divine Intervention spells. Layout The Imperial Chapels feature two rooms on the levels. The upper room, where the entrance lies, serves as the actual chapel. Offerings of food, drink, and gold sit on top of an Imperial Cult altar. A number of benches offer seating for the believers. Several books dealing with religious issues are displayed on a table. The other rooms, down the stairs, serve as living quarters for up to four cult members. Iulus Truptor, who is responsible for the alms for the poor, and the healer Synnolian Tunifus reside here. A shelf behind the two men holds several potions and more books lie on another table. Quests Almoner quests *Alms from the Skyrim Mission *Alms from the Argonian Mission *Buckmoth Alms *Shirt and Vest for Harvest's End *Brandy for the Fundraising Dinner *Donation from Cunius Pelelius *Pledge from Canctunian Ponius Lalatia Varian's quests *Ring in Darkness *Boots of the Apostle *Ice Blade of the Monarch *The Scroll of Fiercely Roasting *Skull-Crusher Lay healer quests *Gathering Marshmerrow *Gathering Muck *Gathering Willow Anther *Gathering Scrib Jelly *Gathering Corkbulb Root *Gathering Rat Meat *Gathering Netch Leather Shrine sergeant quests *Missing Limeware *The Haunting *Thelsa Dral the Witch *Silver Staff of Shaming *Restless Spirit Characters *Frik – apothecary *Iulus Truptor – Stendarr savant *Kaye – Zenithar trader *Lalatia Varian – Imperial priestess *Sarmosia Vant – monk *Sauleius Cullian – enchanter *Synnolian Tunifus – Mara healer Services A variety of services are offered by the staff of the Imperial Chapels, though some are reserved for higher-ranking members of the Cult. The services are: Cure *The Imperial Cult altar offers cure for diseases and poisons. It is free to Cult members above Novice rank. Enchanting *Sauleius Cullian enchants items for a fee. Merchants *Frik sells various potions. *Iulus Truptor sells guides to Ald'ruhn, Balmora, and Vivec. *Kaye sells different types of weapons. *Lalatia Varian is a merchant and spell merchant, and offers spellmaking for the higher ranking Imperial Cult members. *Sauleius Cullian sells some enchanted items and a number of scrolls. *Synnolian Tunifus is a merchant for potions and a spell merchant. Training *Iulus Truptor offers training for athletics, mercantile, and speechcraft. *Sarmosia Vant offers training for acrobatics, hand-to-hand, and sneak. Notable items The following items can be found at the Imperial Chapels: *''For my Gods and Emperor'' *''The Annotated Anuad'' (2x) *''The Dowry'' *''The Monomyth'' *''Varieties of Faith in the Empire'' (2x) *Cyrodilic Brandy *Silverware Bowl Appearances * de:Kaiserliche Kapellen ru:Имперская Часовня Category:Morrowind: Ebonheart Locations